Small size luminous modules are popular in daily life; normally, a luminous module includes a printed circuit board (PCB), a light emitting diode (LED) electrically connected to the PCB, the LED emits light in sequence or at random relative to an integrated circuit (IC) processor, a battery supplies power to the LED and IC processor, a pressure sensitive switch outputs signals to the IC processor when triggered by an outer force. Luminous module applied to shoes and numerous products has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,688 entitled “interactive shoe light device” to Wong Wai Yuen on Apr. 24, 2007, or U.S. Pat. No. 7,262,577 entitled “apparatus for illuminating footwear” to Zhong Wang on Aug. 28, 2007.
Components of luminous module must be very compact so as to focus on light emission; people easily catch sight of lit module. Persons skill in the art have provided small size luminous modules applied to clothing and socks, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,758 entitled “motion-responsive illuminated garment” to Ezra Esses on Oct. 9, 2007 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,452 entitled “motion-responsive illuminated stocking” to Eara Esses on Sep. 11, 2007.
As above, a luminous module (26) sealed inside an elastic cover (20) made of plastics, since the cover (20) is directly coupled to a clothing (12), moisture permeation easily induced inside the elastic cover (20) via the clothing (12) extended alongside. When laundering, water also permeates into the elastic cover (20). Moisture retained inside the elastic cover (20) clouded an inner wall of the elastic cover, covered it with condensation. Light emission of the luminous module (26) is therefore a mere blur.
Prior to said luminous module (26) fixed to the clothing (12), a surface of the clothing must be leveled off for attaching the luminous module thereon. Then a rim of the elastic cover (20) is heat weld to a surface of the clothing or sock. During welding, as the luminous module (26) still placed on a woven material, which is easily folding into ridges or combined with laces, braids, and plaits; so workers have to pay attentions to whether the luminous module (26) moved around above the clothing.
Furthermore, the luminous module (26) is enclosed by a plastic capsule (24) in the prior arts, but problems of moisture clouded inside the inner wall of the luminous module (26) still could not get better solutions.
In addition, the elastic cover (20) in a largest dimension size may surpass the luminous module (26) all around; the luminous module (26) is therefore easily glided along inside the elastic cover (20). In other words, the elastic cover (20) leaves a desolate space, where the luminous module (26) could not be fixed to a widened middle portion inside the elastic cover (20). Therefore, the luminous module (26) is easily inclined and glided to a bottom portion of the elastic cover (20) to emit light in a blur.
The elastic cover (20) is made of plastics, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), when heat weld to surface of clothing or sock, interlacing strands of fabric may be swollen and then shrunk back to induce the surface folding into ridges.
Or, pressure sensitive switch of the prior arts is mainly a spring contact switch comprises a conducting sleeve (42), and a spring coil (44) inside the sleeve. Said spring coil (44) normally is out of contact with an inner wall of the sleeve (42). When vibrated, a free end of the spring coil (44) is swayed in contact with the inner wall of the sleeve (42) to conduct electricity. An IC processor (34) is therefore to activate LEDs (38A˜38D) to emit light in response to the electrification. However, the spring coil must be swayed sufficiently to contact with the inner wall of the sleeve; other than a sufficient swaying, it will not conduct electricity power. In other words, it depends to a large extent upon whether the spring coil is bounced back and forth sufficiently to span across a gap in between, which leads to the spring coil is only suitable for shoes, but not for clothing, hats, or socks.